Charade
by Martina Malfoy Lestrange
Summary: What if Sebastian never went to France? What if he's been changing schools since he started middle school? What if he's oblied to leave Dalton? What if the only school left is... William Mckinley High where he's even more loathed than anywhere else?
1. Prologue

**Well hello there. This's been wondering my mind all week and I'm not sure if you could call it long fic, but definitely multi-chaptered :) **

**WARNING: in this AU the New Directions never gave Sebastian the tape of him admitting that he put rock salt to the slushie. **

**I will continue "Emergency Number" (My other Seblaine fanfic) :) if you have any questions just PM me I'm quite friendly.**

**Charade**

**Prologue**

"I have what you asked for" Said her voice as she stretched a hand but stopped in the very last minute "Who are you?"

The cloaked figure in front of her breathed heavily and took a step closer to the woman in front of him. But she didn't take one step back. The parking lot was empty just like for the "Bad" performance, the smell of dust and dirt filled the air as Santana Lopez tightened the grip she held around the tape.

"That's not of your buisness. I have the money, now give me the tape" The stranger tried to cover it, but in his voice you could hear the anxiousness. She would've played with him a little longer if she didn't really need the money as bad.

"What do you want it for?

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked the voice in a very high pitched tone, clearly showing desperation now "I was supposed to be Capitan of the Warblers once Blaine left, not some… stranger who just arrived from France"

"You'll get one of your teammates expelled?

"Just shut up and give me the goddamn tape!" He bellowed finally out of patience. Santana clenched her fists.

"You are lucky that I need the money" She muttered handing him the tape. The Warbler took a package out of the big pocket of his knee-long coat and gave it to her "If you failed to give me what you promised I'll haunt you down, you won't sleep, you won't eat, you won't even be able to take a fuckin' piss without wondering whether I'll come out of your shower and murder you; are we clear?

The anonymous Warbler suppressed a shiver and wished he hadn't missed a dollar and nodded. Then she turned left and he turned right, holding the downfall of one Sebastian Smythe in his bare hand.

**Did you like it? Can you review? Everytime you read and don't review an elf in the north pole dies, just think about it. **


	2. Doomed

**Hello everyone, so here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also If you enjoy Sebastian angst you should totally read "Control" by Carbon65 It's my personal favorite :)**

**Chapter Two: Doomed.**

Sebastian Smythe was sitting in his French class. He had scribbled down a few notes, but suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his teacher's monologue. It was the principal's secretary.

"Yes Miss Walsh?" Asked the French teacher, Madame Mimieux, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt professor, but I'm looking for one Sebastian Smythe. Principal Engels wants to see him in his office.

Immediately the whole class was staring at Sebastian with a questioning look on their faces. The young man, clearly confused, stood after a nod from his teacher and left with Miss Walsh. Subsequently to a short walk, they arrived to the oak doors that lead to the office. He had been there once before; he had arrived drunk to school and almost got expelled, but Engels had given him a second chance. But that time he had known why he was called, unlike now. He was clueless.

When he opened the doors he found Principal Engels sitting on his leather chair in front of his mahogany desk typing something in his computer. And, to the boy's horror, on the other side of the desk in one of the chintz chairs sat his father, who greeted him with a firm nod and a grim look.

"Good morning young Mr. Smythe, take a sit" He obeyed "Do you know why I summoned you and your father here?" The young performer meditated his actions in the last few days carefully: he had done well in his tests, he hadn't skipped classes, and he had even worn his shirt inside his pants like he utterly hated!

"No.

"Are you sure?" Asked the Principal, he was obviously not buying it. But Sebastian nodded "Mr. Smythe, please…

"Principal Engels" Started his father in an authoritarian tone, like he was in his own office "What did he do that was so terrible to qualify as an emergency? You see, I was in the middle of a very important meeting" Sebastian rolled his eyes and the man sitting across them breathed deeply.

"Do you remember, Mr. Smythe, that I called you last week because your son was being accused of attacking another boy? "Sebastian froze in his sit. His father knew about that? The man nodded "A very trustable source brought me proof of this accusation about a day ago and, I'm afraid, it's very convincing.

Proof? Proof! PROOF! But how! Sebastian's brain worked quickly, searching for any proof anyone could've been found. But he was sure he hadn't missed anything. His father was piercing him with his dark eyes and an arched eyebrow clearly meaning let-this-be-true-and-you-will-be-dead-in-a-blink-of-an-eye. Suddenly his progenitor turned to the Principal with a much more amiable face.

"Can I see that proof?

"Of course" Engels opened a drawer, took out a little tape recorder and handed it to Sebastian's father. He looked at it cautiously and then pressed the "play" button.

"_Admit it! What did you put in that slushie?"_ Santana Lopez's angry voice screamed; Sebastian suddenly understood what had happened and felt like the biggest of fools. He closed his green eyes and let his own cocky voice condemn him.

"_Rock salt"_

Principal Engels was shaking his head slowly. But Mr. Smythe just stared at his son with a mix of disappointment and anger in his eyes, making his son slightly scared. But the Capitan of the Warblers was too busy mentally hitting himself for admitting that he had put rock salt in Blaine's slushie to Miss Plastic Boobs. He could bet his whole fortune she had been the trustable source… He was sure it had been her! As a revenge for what had happened to Blaine! Suddenly his father's voice brought him back to reality.

"How could you do something like that? What were you thinking? What if the boy loses his eye? We should've sent you to that boarding school in Scotland after the Stampleton incident, Sebastian." The young man stared at his feet, not sure what he was supposed to say, he hated when his father mentioned anything related to that particular incident. What made it all worse was the calm stern voice his father used when reprimanding him "I'm sorry Mr. Engels, and so is him. I'll talk to the boy's parents and pay them for whatever they need, oh and Sebastian shall be punished… severely.

"Richard" Started the Principal calling his father by his first name in a tired tone and Sebastian prayed to a god he didn't believe in for Engels not to say what he was about to "I think you should transfer Sebastian to another school.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair nervously; his dad looked like someone had just punched him in the face but quickly recovered.

"Oh, Mr. Engels, I don't know If you remember the first time I came to your school and told you about how compromised our situation…

"Principal Engels" Interrupted Sebastian "Please, just… just give me one more chance. I'll do anything, I need this school" He didn't plead a lot, but he was desperate. He loved Dalton. Boys were mostly gay, he had his lacrosse team, he was Capitan of the Warblers, they had a cero bullying policy…

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, I forgave you last time, but what you did proved me you are a threat to the school and to the other kids; either you leave or you shall be expelled" He couldn't believe a little prank had gotten this bad, he got kicked of school.

"I can't believe…" Muttered his father "If I take him out today, how much will your silence and the tape cost?" The youngest one couldn't believe his father was so direct about it.

"Oh! Mr. Smythe! I can't believe you just…!" Shrieked the man scandalized.

"Please, Principal, I have no time for foolery; I must find another new school for my son, How much? Four? Five thousand? "Asked Richard, taking a checkbook out of his suitcase.

"Ten" His father wrote the check clenching his teeth all the way "And, Mr. Smythe, I know of a school that will take you kid despite his terrible record: William McKinley High, they take everyone.

That was when Sebastian knew it, it was his doom.

**Was it bad? How bad? Want to flame? Click the button below!  
Was it good? How good? Want to ask for more? Click the button below!**

And just remember, every time you read a fanfic and don't review an elf dies in the North Pole.


End file.
